deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ein
Ein is the main protagonist of the video game, Riviera The Promised Land. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ein vs Icarus (Completed) * Luka vs Ein * Ein VS Pit (Abandoned) * Ein vs Stocking (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Isaac (Golden Sun) * Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz (Yggdra Union) History The gods in Asgard were overrun by demons due to the war Ragnarok, and as a last resort they ended up sacrificing their own lives to create Grim Angels with each wielding a godly weapon named "Diviners", and they just barely came out victorious in the war. But due to them being a taboo, they were sealed away after the war due to the power they had. 1,000 years after this, signs of the demons having made a comeback frightened the peaceful land of Riviera and it's inhabitants, and without the gods Asgard couldn't withstand another war, so the 7 Magi ended up sending out the Grim Angels after 1,000 years of being sealed. Ein was paired with Ledah in order to activate the Retribution, but Ein was abducted by Ursula, Riviera's protector, before he could carry out this mission. Ursula then ended up dropping him in Elendia with Amnesia to better consider his point of view, and after Ein got his memories back, he ended up allying himself with Ursula and accompanied with Rose. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Ein (Ecthel in the Japanese version) *Gender: Male *Species: Grim Angel *Age: Physically 16, real age unknown *Allies: Ursula, Fia, Lina, Cierra, Serene Abilities *Skilled in swordsmanship *Also capable of wielding Rapiers, Lances and Bows, albeit not as well *Able to use Holy Magic, mostly with some weapons *Extremely resistent to Darkness attacks *Also somewhat resistent to physical strikes Arsenal *Einherjar **Uses the skills Slash and Double Slash *Excalibur **Uses the Xanadu skill, which is effective against humanoids *Dragon Buster **As the name implies, it's mostly used against Dragons *Iron Sword **Uses the skill Slash *Longinus **One-use item only **Uses the devastating skill Null Lance *Fanelia **Uses the skill Fanelia Beam, which strikes the foe 8 times with enormous power, even stronger than Null Lance Overskills *Sword Blitz *Flame Slash *Lightning Strike *Earth Shaker *Mimic Ray *Divine Ascension *Disaresta **Breaks overdrive meter, which makes Overskills unusable for the remainder of the fight **Arguably the strongest Overskill in the game Feats *Survived a journey through the Mireno Cemetary, and fought the Accursed in said cemetary *Passed judgement on Demons, Dragons, Skeletons, etc. *Defeated Malice, an artificial grim angel *Defeated the more experienced grim angel Ledah not once, but twice *Defeated Seth-Rah, who aimed to destroy Riviera *Continues to press on, even while being claimed to be haunted for eternity by the immortal Death *Got struck by Cierra falling off a tree and, only commented on how soft she was...yup. Faults * Mediocre Magic * Slightly weak to Fire, Ice and Lightning * Naive * Usually requires assistance with 2 others while in battle * Some of his weapons can break **Einherjar is an exception to this, however * Slightly perverted... Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angels Category:Asian Combatants Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants